


Sickly

by froppysexual



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sick Fic, fucking wife material, hope AU, ibuki x mikan, mikan is a good gf, omg its the lesbeans, sdr2 - Freeform, tsumioda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 07:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froppysexual/pseuds/froppysexual
Summary: “Ibuki haaaates being sick!!”Mikan couldn’t help but to give her girlfriend a sympathetic glance, while still rummaging through the medicine basket.Recently, a lot of kids at Hope’s Peak had been coming down with the cold. It was only a matter of time before the extroverted girl caught the sickness.-Ibuki catches a cold, and Mikan is a sweetie pie.





	Sickly

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first sdr2 fic 😳👊

“Ibuki haaaates being sick!!”

Mikan couldn’t help but to give her girlfriend a sympathetic glance, while still rummaging through the medicine basket.   
Recently, a lot of kids at Hope’s Peak had been coming down with the cold. It was only a matter of time before the extroverted girl caught the sickness.

Ibuki sniffled. “Miiikaaaan... I’m bored!! Can I at least walk around my room??” She asked, sitting up and hugging a pillow. Mikan walked over with a few pills in her hand and a small glass of water. “W-well. You c-can get up e-every once in a-a while. B-but don’t ov-overdo it! M-make sure to rest t-too!” 

The musician sighed. “Today’s gonna be soooo boring without you here!!” Ibuki whined after taking her medicine. Mikan softly patted Ibuki on the head. “I-I can give y-you your notebook, s-so you can write w-while in bed!” Ibuki puffed her cheeks (kinda like Chiaki, how odd) and nodded. 

Mikan walked over to the drawer on the other side of the room and grabbed Ibuki’s notebook taking a small second to look over the song that the musician was writing. She softly smiled and walked back over to the bed, landing a soft kiss on Ibuki’s head. “S-see you after s-school! I’ll come b-by during lunch t-to make you s-some soup!” 

Ibuki watched as Mikan left her dorm and went to the school. 

Sigh.

This was gonna be a long, boring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I’ve written this much stuttering before and quite frankly I don’t think I’ll ever get used to writing this much stuttering
> 
> Also haha I’m Ibuki rn cuz I’m a fucking idiot and caught a cold 😎👌


End file.
